The Demon from Heaven
by SharinganUser
Summary: The Uchiha Massacre had taken place over ten years ago, Itachi and Sasuke were the only survivors...but who is this girl? What role will she play in the matter of Orochimaru being around? KibaOC Some NejiTen ShikaIno SasuSaku and NaruHina
1. Prologue

**A Demon from Heaven: Prologue.**

A rolling breeze whistled by a large vast valley occupied by a teenaged girl and a burly grey wolf. The young girl had long brown hair that dangled to her midback and bangs that fell lazily over her hitai-ate leaf headband. Her blue shirt depicting a rather familiar insignia, that of clan Uchiha. A nervous look in her blue eyes, she turned down to the wolf. She emitted a long exasperating sigh looking directly at her partner Arashi,and tooka seat on the ground beside the wolf.

"I cannot believe how long it's been, Arashi. Ever since the Uchiha massacre, I remember that night so clearly," She muttered recalling images of her past.

_**Flashback**_

**Taraka, age seven, carried an immense grin upon her lips as she ran around the park of the ninja academy with fellow students and new friends. It had been a humid afternoon; the final minutes of being in the academy on the day fell upon the children who eagerly awaited to leave. Taraka sat upon the academy's steps awaiting a few friends of hers, Hyuuga Hinata, Haruno Sakura, and Yamanaka Ino. She had wanted to spend the afternoon with them before she had to go home, and was given permission to by her mother.  
"Hey!" She cried as she saw her friends walking out of the academy to join her. Hinata looked to her lower left hand corner, fidgeting but returned. "H-hello." Sakura and Ino however, were bickering over Sasuke. She rolled her eyes, and walked with her friends to the park in which they spent many hours playing in the park.**

**As dusk began to caress the skies, Taraka, had to leave to go home where her mother had been awaiting her. She bid her friends farewell and headed home, as obscure clouds rolled on in. A tingle ran through her spine and she quickened her pace; something felt wrong. She ran faster, faster...  
**

**The Uchiha district had been littered with what seemed to be millions of corpses covered in a thick crimson blood. Tears streamed down her face, as she recognized two figures that lie emotionless of the ground: her mother and father. She bellowed out, feeling her heart shatter, and she began to run through the district, crying hysterically.  
****KRACK!  
She heard a bone cracking noise, and the scream and clatter of a corpse to the ground. She cringed and quickly ducked down in the pile of corpses, her body became soaked in blood, and she shut her eyes tightly to hide from it all. This had been the only means to her own survival...  
After hours of lying motionless in the pool of blood, she shifted from her spot on the ground, and crawled from the corpses shuddering. She started to roam around the district with tears in her eyes. A group of men and women with masks and swords stood in a group discoursing ahead. The young girl cried, and started backing away until she bumped into one of them. She looked up to meet eyes with a silver haired man who held his mask in his hand. He smiled softly to the crying girl and picked her up. Taking her away from the horrible mess...  
_End Flashback_**

"I was awfully lucky Kakashi-Sensei had found me, and you too. I would have been all alone here, but you were injured too." She muttered more, mindlessly stroking the wolf. He looked up fully understanding her painand whimpered slightly. The wolf at the time had been a puppy and left to die from it's own pack. Kakashi had given it to her,as a pet to comfort her when she was alone.  
_POOF!_  
The Uchiha's head shifted up to a masked man who appeared before her carrying a book and a rather pleased look upon his face. The Uchiha smirked and stated, "You're late Kakashi-Sensei..."  
The man scratched his head and smiled through his mask, "Well Taraka you see, I got lost on the path of l--"  
"You used that one yesterday, Sensei," She stated bluntly, before a she changed the subject on him. "Well?"  
"I've spoken to the Hokage, Tsuunade-Sama has given you the permission to return to the Uchiha district once more..."  
"Hnn.." She smirked and closed her eyes, until he spoke up once again.  
"Eh hem...as I was saying the only condition is...you cannot do anything about Oorochimaru and that curse on your neck. Above all though, you are forbidden to look for Itachi."

Taraka let her gaze shift back to him, her smirk fading. Revenge is what she had wanted for such a long time now; hiding from the village and training alone had already been painful enough.  
"I understand." She responded dully, picking up her pack and whistling for Arashi to follow at her heels. Kakashi led her to where she truly had belonged...the village of Konoha.

**A/N: Well everyone, this is but a prologue to one of my new stories, please review. I know you flamers like to flame, but please do not flame.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter One: The Return to Konoha and Visions.**

Taraka walked after Kakashi, she glanced back only once to the wooden cabin which had been her home for years. She had been training and living there for over ten year's since the Uchiha massacre that had occured, Arashi her only company. Kakashi however, had been up to train her every so often on order's by the hokage. She walked silently lost withing her own path of thoughts and slightly tilted her head to look at her Sensei.  
"Kakashi-sensei?" She muttered almost inaudibly.  
"Hm?"  
"When was the last attack with Orochimaru?"  
"I told you, you cannot get involved."  
"...I'm not saying I was."  
"A month ago. Konoha's forces had been strengthened since then."  
"Right." Slightly irritated without the answer she wanted she grew silent once again as they passed through the rugged trails of the mountainside and deep forest until Konohagakure drew even closer.  
As the village gates came in full view, Taraka grew silent. She glared at the moutainside with the Hokages from each time depicted, her cold features dropping into a slightly more eased one. As the gates opened she stopped and dropped her bag, taking in the wonderful sight of the city which she had returned too. "I'm home."

Kakashi looked to her a smile under his mask and put up his hand, "Well I've got to go, I'm sure you remember how to get to the Uchiha district from here?"She nodded without shifting her gaze, she began to walk to the very place she called home, in dire need of sleep, however slightly uneasy at the though of returning to her clan where the massacre had happened..

"Arashi, come." She said picking up her bag and repositioning it to her back. Arashi followed her on her heels again, as they passed through several districts until finally reaching the Uchiha district. Her mind psychologically began playing thoughts into her head, picturing the streets littered with corpses, and she could still smell death on the streets. Her eyes looked at the barren, lonely streets, and what seemed to be endless darkness. She started to tremble, Arashi whimpered a small tone as if an 'are you alright' her eyes did not move off of the door in fear of the same corpses laying split open in the darkness. She slid open the door and immediatley flicked on the lights, to illuminate the room.Nothing. Unable to shake the feeling of death which resided within the room, her trembling grew as she placed her back onto the ground. Slowly she eased her body onto a matress, her same matress in her old room which she had before the massacre. Arashi leapt beside her on the cold matress and lay down, as the Uchiha fell into a troubling sleep.

**Blazing crimson Sharingan spun wildly around the user's eye. Blood painted the walls of Konoha, corpses lay around in millions by number alone. An immense purple chakra emulating off of the silhouetted body that stand upon a cracked skull, triumphantly laughing at the entire scene. A serpent wrapping around the maniac's leg, and began to embelish the figure into it's body as one.**

_SNAP_

The Uchiha quickly rose to her feet covered in a cold sweat. She grabbed ahold of her neck in pain and looked down on her left arm to see her curse spreading over her body. Orochimaru, two years ago had discovered the survival of the Uchiha, and left her the mark for his own doing. She trembled, standing up and heading off to the training grounds with her weapons to train the rest of the early morning.

Akamaru, a small brown puppy cantered around the training grounds around noon, a brown haired man following after him. "Yeah! Good boy Akamaru!" He shouted to his dog, who had been using his territotial air marking. Entering the grounds, Akamaru haulted and began to growl sensing a presence around. Kiba petted him, "What's a matter buddy?" He said to his parnter. His animalistic eyes shifted to Taraka laying under a nearby oak tree against Arashi. Taraka's hand badly bruised and bloody from training and hitting the wooden training dummies with immese force. Kiba approached her stepping on a few of the scattered broken pieces with a look of curiousity for he had never met her before. Takara paniced and woke up at the sound of the twigs snapping,charging directly toward Kiba with a kunai knife and immediatley stuck it near his neck.  
"WHO ARE YOU!" She hissed.

Dumbfounded and alarmed at the same time, Kiba quickly countered. "Who are you? I found you sleeping here! No need to bite my head off!"  
Forgetting she had not lived alone again she dropped back rubbing her eyes. "...S...Sorry. I'm not accustomed to being with anybody, I've just returned last night. I am Uchiha Taraka and this is Arashi" She stated acknowleding her wolf who sat sleeping behind her.

Kiba stared at her, "Uchiha?" He grew silent,contemplating this momentarilythen recalled overhearing the return of a Uchiha, but not some girl. He inspected her, and he rwolf suspiciously. Taraka rose an eyebrow, "Well may I know YOUR name sir?" She asked with curiousity. He pointed to himself with his thumb, "Inuzuka Kiba, and this is Akamaru." Akamaru growled at her, she looked down to the dog. "Nice mutt..." She said with rather heavy saracasm in her voice. Kiba growled at this too and retorted, "Like your dog is any better!"  
"Much better," She scoffed and stood to her feet. "Well I must be going..."

She turned to leave but to much of her surprise ran directly into her sensei and sweatdropped. "Sorry Kakashi-Sensei..."  
He smiled and looked down, "Ah, I've seen you met Kiba. You will be joining him in his clan tomorrow." He said chipperly. Her eyes studied him, rather lost until it finally registered,"What?..."

"Well the other night I had the members of ANBU check up on you. The time they came by you were gone, we cannot afford the risk of losing another Uchiha to the Village of Sound, so I assigned you to live with a host clan. The Inuzuka's leader has agreed to take you in. Besides, they all work with dogs, you can train Arashi among the best."  
Kiba smiled feeling he had the upperhand sensing the Uchiha had disliked him. "Well then...see you later neighbor." He sniggered and left with Akamaru. Taraka growled at the thought and looked to Kakashi, "Sensei...I can take care of myself."  
"Orders are orders" and with that, Kakashi vanished in a puff of smoke, leaving the Uchiha stand, watching the horizon.

She sighed and lay down again, "We'll pack up later...let's enjoy our time alone before living with that loser..."

**A/N: Will update sometime next week, please R/R.**


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N: I'd like to thank Akanishi-San for my first review. THANK YOU!**

**Chapter Two: The First Day With The New Clan**

At dusk Taraka had finished up in packing her belongings and surveyed the house, the psychological images played over and over in her mind once again. She bent down, pulling the shoulder strap to her bag over her shoulder. "Let's go Arashi." Arashi's auds perked up, and the grey wolf stood up on his paws following right after her.

The Uchiha walked from her district to that of clan Inuzuka, standing at the gates was a tall male with messed up brown hair and animalistic features. Beside him, his faithful companion and ninja tool, Akamaru.  
"You're late.." He stated rather impatiently.  
The Uchiha smirked and stated something her sensei would have, "Yeah, I've gotten lost on the path of life..."  
Kiba cocked his head to the side and rose a brow. "..Eh...right. Let me show you where you'll be staying."  
Akamaru growled at Arashi who in turn returned with his own growl, baring his ivory fangs. Akamaru whined and ran over to Kiba tail in between his legs, this site however made Taraka smirk. Arashi walked with his head to full peak, just as cocky as Taraka and showing a state of power over Akamaru.

Kiba led her to a small but cozy house and slid open the rice panel door and entered. "This is where you will be staying. It's not much, but it's all we have for you."  
Taraka and Arashi walked inside the house; breathtaking works of art graced the room, in the back lay a futon and an oak bureau with a bathroom adjacent to it, and a small kitchen for her to cook in. Sakura blossoms surrounded the entire back yard and a small porch to walk out upon.  
A small smiled slowly formed over her lips as she entered, "This is beautiful!"  
Kiba gave her an odd look tilting his head like a saint bernard puppy to the side then stated, "Well...anyway, Kakashi said I have to look after you and take care of you for awhile, although I'm not looking forward to it.  
"Ah, well that's nice of you isn't it?" She countered sarcastically walking in the back dropping her bag next to the futon.  
Kiba gave a smug look, "My room is next door. I'll be here to _aid _you if you need it." He say putting emphasis on aid.  
Taraka chuckled, "So, you're being forced to be nice..."  
Kiba growled lightly but regained his composure. "No...I'm not...I am just naturally being nice."  
She rolled her eyes and looked at him. "Well if you'll excuse me Kiba-San, I'd like to have some privacy for now."

Kiba looked at her oddly once again, "Alright...training begins first thing tomorrow morning." He said walking out closing the door.  
'Girls' he thought walking out, his head shaking slightly.  
Taraka smirked and unpacked, putting her clothing in the oak beareau whilst Arashi lay asleep on the ground in the kitchen. In the meantime she went and took a shower changing into a set of different clothes and lay down in her bed. She sighed and soon drifted off into a dreamless sleep.

The next morning Taraka lay her arm falling off the futon on her side, covers tangled around her legs, about six A.M. It had been the first bit of rest she had gotten in a long time. Beside her rested Akamaru who had ahold her shirt sleeve in his mouth, the pup tugged fiercely. "Mmhmm" She merely mumbled in her sleep. Kiba stood above her looking at her and snickered, then began to prod her. "Get up, Uchiha!" He shouted.  
She looked up groggily then turned on her side. "I didn't order a wakeup call."  
"We're teaching Arashi and you some new jutsus! GET UP!" He forcefully pulled the covers up and she fell off the bed, Kiba broke into laughter.  
Taraka hit the floor with a bang. "Jerk" She muttered still half asleep looking up at him sleepily.

Arashi followed after Kiba and Akamaru while Taraka slowly dragged herself out the door yawning.  
Kiba looked over at her. "First thing I'm teaching you is Jujin Bushin. Arashi will become a doppleganger of you." Kiba demonstrated with Akamaru as Taraka attempted Arashi to do the same, which failed miserably. Arashi turned into a wolf standing on two legs with long hair...Kiba laughed at her miserable failure and started again.  
For the next few hours they've worked on it when a sudden sting of pain began to emulate off her neck, the curse. Her body wouldn't respond and she dropped down onto the ground in massive amounts of pain. Her body began to shudder, as her flesh begin to emit a black design across half of her face. "Shit...not again..." She muttered in pain then collapsed.  
Kiba ran beside her "Uchiha!"  
Before she could respond, she lost control and blacked out.

Hours later, Taraka's eyes opened. She had been back into her room on the futon a cloth of cold water on her head, she looked beside her to see Kiba. "W-what happened?" She asked rather exhausted. Arashi licked her face, happy she was alright.

Kiba looked to her, "You fainted...after this black...stuff covered your body."  
She looked at her hand, bringing it to her face. "Orochimaru..." She hissed, "Kiba can I ask you a huge favor?"  
Kiba looked back at her, "Why should I do a favor for you?"  
She sighed, "It's just to keep a secret..."  
He studied her silently and emitted an exasperating sigh, "What is it?"  
"I have to go after Orochimaru...this curse, can kill me. If I don't find a cure, it's possible I could die. If I go after him, I don't want you to follow me."  
Kiba looked at her perplexed but nodded. "Fine."  
Taraka nodded weakly up at him and shifted to her side, stroking Arashi's fur. "Thank you, Kiba-Kun."  
Kiba watched the young woman ignoring her comment, "Just get rest.."

**A/N: Sorry rather boring chapter, next won't be as bad. I'll update next week! Hope you liked it **


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three: Training under Moonlight.**

Taraka's eyes opened slightly, feeling the cold wash cloth still pressed upon her forehead, her hand reached up pulling it off, and she let it fall to the futon. Her head shifted beside her to see Kiba fast asleep in a chair with Akamaru curled up on the floor. She smirked lightly and sat up taking the washcloth off her head and placed a blanket on Kiba. Taraka moved out to the back porch where Arashi had lay, she pat his head gently. Arashi licked her face, and stood up tail wagging.

"Good boy, Arashi. Follow me."  
Taraka led her partner to the center of the yard a distance away from the house so she wouldn't wake Kiba. It had beena breezy spring night,sakura petals fell from the trees gently blanketing the yard like snow.Taraka began to cast katas with her hands and Arashi transformed...however it failed again. Taraka and Arashi spent hours on end working under the moonlit sky to perfect Jujin Bushin the first skill of the Inuzuka clan. Four hours had passed as the moon rose to it's peak in the night, glistening over the backyard. Shadow's casted over the backyard from the tall sakura trees.

"Jujin Bushin!" She called out, and Arashi took his form again, finally creating a clone of Taraka. Arashi looked back at Taraka with a smile, and she looked back at Arashi impressed, they'd finally got down the skill without some sort of mess this time.  
"Looks like you've finally managed to get it down, eh?" Called a male's voice. Taraka whirled around to see Kiba watching from the porch; his jacket unzipped and his hood off, an impressed smile on his face.

"Yeah!...er..I didn't wake you did I?" She asked almost guilty.  
" No, I was never asleep."  
Taraka stared at him then bluntly, "You weren't?"  
Kiba rubbed the bottom of his nose with his index finger and gave a cocky smile. "Nope."  
Taraka sighed and he came out to join her Akamaru prancing by his feet. "Well now that you have Jujin Bushin down, might as well teach you the next skill."  
"Now?"  
"Well you've been working haven't you? Let's move to the next."  
"Alright,"Taraka smirked lightly and moved by his side allowing Arashi to drop the doppleganger. "Arashi go take a break."  
Arashi whined gently and trotted slowly away.

Kiba smiled and began to explain the next jutsu to the already tired girl, "The next is called 'Shikyaku no Jutsu,' It's the ninja art of beast mimicry. You must equally balance your chakra to your legs and arms much like an animal. Watch me."  
Kiba casted the kata, tora, his chakra emulating to equal parts of his body and he placed his hands on the ground, chakra binding his hands and feet to that of the ground.  
"This is more with chakra focus and control. It will be much easier, give it a shot."  
Taraka began to balance her chakra to all fours and pushed themto the grass."I've got it."  
Kiba began to run around the yard's perimeter and richocheting off of the sakura trees and various other areas on all fours. "It's pretty easy, like I said."

Taraka smirked and gave the jutsu a shot nailing it on the first try, her chakra equally balanced,"I'll catch you."  
Kiba glanced behind him, seeing as though she had got down the jutsu he ran faster away from her. She had been right at his tail, jumping where he had and running where he was, when finally after a good ten minutes into the chase she dove to get him.Attacking his side tackling him to the ground from a low dive up at him."Got you!" She yelled, then smiled, the first smile in years, pinning him to the ground.  
Kiba raised his eyebrows and looked up at her and he began to laugh now.  
"I guess you do." Kiba smiled looking up at her.  
Taraka got up off of him dropping the jutsu and stood to her feet, and looked over to Akamaru and Arashi who had been sparring now. Akamaru however, seemed to be to small on his back and Arashi could not reach behind him to grab him off.

"Looks like they're training too..." She stated to Kiba, however heard no response, nor sound at all. Turning around she inspected the yard around her, Kiba was gone. "Kiba?...Kiba!"  
_Crash.  
_Kiba had jumped behind her and tackled her to the ground now and with a booming voice yelled,"BOO!"  
Kiba began to burst into laughter now. Taraka freaked out from this surprise attack and started to scream falling under his grasp. Looking up to the laughing Inuzuka she glared at him.  
"KIBA! YOU JERK!" She yelled, startled from his attack and she punched him in the shoulder with her free hand. Kiba still couldn't stop laughing holding her down on the grass, his sides almost hurting. After a moment or two, he started to quiet down and let go of her, rolling off of her and beside her on the sakura blossom littered ground.  
He looked at her and smirked, "Looks like I got _you_"  
Taraka shot him a glare but smirked just slightly. "Guess you did."

Taraka yawned and stretched looking up at the night's beautiful skylight above them,"Alright...let's call it quits for tonight..."  
Kiba looked over at her putting his hand on his face, elbow leaning toward the ground and shifted to her direction, "Tired?"  
Taraka glanced toward his direction and nodded slightly, "Yeah, it's been a long day...and evening..."  
Kiba sat up and took off his jacket throwning it to the ground, put his headband along with it, and kicked off his tabi.  
He looked beside him at the Uchiha, "So we're sleeping outside?"  
She looked back at him raising an eyebrow, "We?"  
Kiba nodded, "It's my job to make sure you don't leave. So yes, WE."  
Taraka grew quiet and momentarily nodded, "It's nice out, we might as well." She too removed her headband, tabi, and her arm cuffs and placed them in a small pile.  
"Goodnight" She muttered laying back beside Kiba gazing up at the stars, she soon fell asleep.  
"Goodnight, Taraka." He whispered watching the moon.

A man not far off in the distance pushed his glasses up to his face with his index finger, a grin upon his pale face. "Orochimaru-Sama will be happy to finally know the whereabouts of her. Sleep well young Taraka...we have big plans for you."

**A/N: Next chapter will be out next week or sometime this week.**


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four: Hana and Kabuto**

A large ray of sun extended across the back yard, the solemn spring breeze rolling the trees. Many sakura petals lay on the green grass, and continued to fall from the breeze. Momentarily the sun's ray hit the sleeping eyes of the young Uchiha, Taraka. Her soft azure eyes opened sleepily to find herself face to face with Kiba, who at the moment was asleep. She quietly inspected his features for a moment as he slept soundly, messy brown hair and animalistic features. Although he was cocky, she had been wrong about him. Kiba was indeed a truly good friend. A slight smile grew across her face as she stood up and quietly moved away from him. Arashi, had too been asleep as well on the other side of her. She smirked and stood up, putting her tabi on and fixing her headband once more to her head. She went into her house and left a note on the table for him about her whereabouts.

Taraka slowly walked out of her room, sliding the door tightly shut behind her for a morning walk around the Inuzuka territory feeling outnumbered being amongst a large crowd of Inuzuka. She followed down a narrow path that wrapped around the entire clan territory, but a constant feeling of paranoia shook her body in which she could not rid of. The feeling that she had been followed this whole time. She quickened her pace to the children's playground which was barren due to the early hour, she halted and turned around speaking clearly.  
"Come out. I know you're following me."  
Out from the brush a jounin appeared; chocolate brown long hair, and her face painted with similar red of Kiba. Beside her an immense burly grey dog with an eye patch stood.  
"Ah, so you have a lot more skill then I though, but I guess that's expected from an Uchiha."  
Taraka's eyes narrowed at her and she inspected her. "Who are you, and what do you want?"

She smirked cockily, "Inuzuka Hana, Kiba's older sister. He obviously hasn't been doing a good job in watching you."  
"So I'm guessing being quite cocky runs in the family. As a matter of fact he's been doing a great job."  
Hana drew nearer to her, a cold look on her features. "His mission is to stop you from leaving this village."  
Taraka looked up with a rather dull expression, "I'm not leaving...I'm just going for a walk. Now if you'll excuse me, I must be on my way."  
Taraka turned ready to leave again, before Hana yelled over. "We're watching you."  
She raised a hand, and continued on to leave soon reaching the grounds of her house once more. "Yeah yeah...running away...Sasuke...sound ninjas...whatever"

Inside her house the note remained where it had been, untouched and she went into the back once again to find Kiba still sleeping. She rolled her eyes and a sinister idea crossed her mind. She ran beside him and leaned her lips close by his ear as silently as she could, then yelled out loud, "BOO!"  
Kiba's eyes snapped open and he threw his arms up into the air, and rushed to sit up in complete fright. Taraka broke into laughter seeing him as startled as he was. Kiba growled and fell back to the ground quoting her sleepily, "I never ordered...a wakeup call." Arashi stood up sitting upon his haunches beside her. Taraka smirked, and pushed the Inuzuka with her foot incessantly to annoy him. "Get up...get up, get up, get up, get up..."  
Kiba opened his eyes however he grinned sheepishly shortly after and grabbed ahold of her leg and pulled her down. Taraka's chuckling stopped and she squeaked falling down, and landing on top of him, face to face, she could feel his breath against her lips, she grew pink and her eyes grew wide at the close proximity.  
"Wow, you were right,.he must have been watching over you...or the other way around." Hana shouted from afar to her leaping down to the ground.  
Taraka quickly fumbled to her feet pushing him away, and standing up. Kiba's eyes examined Taraka momentarily completely clueless then turned to Hana, "What do you want Onee-San?"

"I wanted to inform you, you've both been assigned to a mission with Shino and Hinata. Tonight you are ordered to stay out and guard the outter gates of Konoha. They're have been many recent threats in which the sound-nin are to return."

Taraka turned quickly around and jumped back, "Is this true?"  
Kiba looked at Taraka with a worried look, Hana studied her, "Yes. You are both assigned on post tonight. Get rest."

With that Hana left and Kiba examined her. "Don't do anything stupid." He stated bluntly.  
Taraka turned standing up ignoring him, "I'm going to go train, come Arashi"  
Arashi followed Taraka, for the remainder of the day leaving Kiba in her yard, watching his new teammate retreat.

Later that evening, Taraka and Arashi returned awaiting them all at the gates of Konoha. Shino and Hinata arrived first, followed by Kiba and Akamaru. Kiba looked to Shino and Hinata, "This is our partner tonight, Uchiha Taraka and her wolf, Arashi. Taraka this is Shino and Hinata."  
Shino nodded in greeting, and Taraka smiled to Hinata, recalling her right away. "Hello Hinata." Hinata smiled "H-h-hello T-taraka."

Kiba tilted his head with Akamaru but dismissed this gesture, "Ok, we shall break up into groups, Shino and Hinata you go watch the East side, Taraka and I shall take the West side."  
Taking their positions Taraka sat quietly besides Kiba, Arashi sitting by her side. It had been hours on end they had remained there with no action what so ever. Kiba's eyes never left the west location, "Maybe it was just an empty threat." He dully stated.  
Taraka nodded, "Could be just a--" She dropped to the ground, her chakra emulating from her and and black marks slowly forming up her face, she had lost control once more. Kiba looked to her with concern, and Arashi whimpered. "Not again!" Yelled Kiba.

"Hmph, so I see the curse is in the second stage." Kiba whirled around to see a tall young man, a chuunin from sound. He raised his glasses to his face, with his index fingers. Long hair tied back with a ponytail, his bangs falling over his sound headband. "Orochimaru sent me to look after our next Uchiha, and I intent to take her back to my lord..."  
Arashi leapt up baring his ivory fangs, and tried to bite Kabuto, but Kabuto leapt to the air away. "Hand her over..."  
Taraka lay on the ground, her purple chakra in visible site, started to burst around her. On the grounds as expected were many sound-nins as expected, surrounding their outpost. Kiba turned up to Kabuto placing a hand on the shivering Taraka, "No. She stay's here...and will..."  
Kabuto smirked, "Very well then..."  
He turned to his men, arms crossed across his chest. "Kill him."

**A/N: That's it for now...R &R please...**


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five Second Stage **

Kabuto smirked, "Very well then..."  
He turned to his men, arms crossed across his chest. "Kill him."

The sound ninjas at the base of the outpost in which Kiba and the others resided began to climb the walls, chakra holding them. Kiba glanced over at Taraka from a second, her curse had been spreading across her body from the seal on her neck. "Shit," He cursed and reached into his back pocket withdrawing a smoke bomb he threw it to the ground. Black smoked shielded the group, and Kiba took the opportunity to pick Taraka up and brought her to the ground placing her gently down to the grass. As the smoke dispersed, two Kiba's stood facing the sound ninja, one was Akamaru. The group of sound ninja threw a barrage of shuriken over toward him. Kiba pushed his arms in front of his face. _Squelch._ The shuriken hit various marks over his body, his chest and arms breaking open the flesh. Kiba began to bleed from these wounds, and stayed focus on the battle. Casting his hands together he signed, Tora, "Shikakyu no Jutsu!" They both placed their hands on the ground, chakra equally balanced, they both had a running start and jumped at the sound ninja, twirling their bodies to create a spinning vortex. "GATSUUGA!" They charged at the sound ninja ahead knocking several of them to the ground, and rendering a few unconscious. Arashi too, had helped Kiba and Akamaru biting many of the sound ninjas and trying to drive them away.

Kabuto's plan however, had not been through. Behind Kiba and Akamaru four sound ninja quitely made their way back to where Taraka's body lay, the cursed seal enveloped half of her flesh. One of them leaned down to grab the shaking figure that lay there. As his hand drew closer, Taraka's crimson sharingan eyes snapped open, and she grabbed the wrist of the sound ninja and stood up quickly. She held him by the wrist and began to twist it with her one hand, a sinister smirk beginning to draw across her mouth. Her other hand withdrew a kunai knife, and brought it to his throat slicing the blade across his neck, blood spattered out of the ninja's throat over her blue shirt. Something began to awaken inside of her body, her three wheels of the sharingan began to spin wildly. She quickly turned to the remaining three ninjas in which had began to retreat, she ran after them casting some katas, "Katon Gokakyuu no Jutsu." Flames erupted from her mouth, immense fireballs released onto the retreating ninjas burning their flesh and distorting their bodies. The sound ninja's dropped to the ground with a thud, and the Uchiha began to laugh maniacally.

Taraka turned to fix her eyes upon the current battle that began, she turned and began to cast a few more katas, and she placed her hand to the ground. An immense amount of blue chakra began rushing to her hand, she began to run straight forward at another nin, whom had been behind Kiba. "CHIDORI!" She called out thrusting the bluechakra directly into the chest of the ninja. Her hand pierced his chest, her hand driving through his body and out his back, she pulled it out the man dropping to the ground, covered in blood. She barged into the battle Kiba had been in, signing her katas for Gokakyuu fireball once more, she reared her head back and blew the immense fireballs once more, incinerating many of the retreating sound ninjas. The numbers decreased greatly each falling over another, Taraka continued laughing. Kiba's eyes widened and his mouth gaped open at her, standing back. Arashi however, began to growl baring his ivory fangs and ran at Taraka. He tackled her to the ground and leapt upon her back biting down on the mark. "AAAAHH" She screamed in pain falling to the ground, the black marks fading away from her body. However, her neck began to bleed, and she began to gain control of herself once again. Arashi let go, and backed off sitting himself down upon his haunches.

About thirty sound ninjas lay dead on their surrounding areas, the others had retreated. Kabuto looked over this sight intently and smiled leaping off of the ground and scurried away in the shadows. Taraka however, lay on the ground shuddering in fear once her eyes caught sight of the bodies and how grotesquely they lay beaten. Tears began to pour out of the girl's eyes once she came to realization of what she had done, and she vomited onto the grass. Arashi's ears dropped lightly and he let out a soft whimper nudging her with his muzzle.

Shino and Hinata arrive moments later, cuts and bruises of many across their bodies looking over the corpses, Hinata's eyes widened in fear, Shino on the other hand showed no expression under his glasses. Kiba studied the Uchiha, her pathetic figure shuddering and crying on the ground, and looked back to his teammates and immediately took charge. "Shino, Hinata, I want you to inform Tsuunade-Sama about this mission. I'm taking Taraka home." Shino nodded and grabbed Hinata by the wrist leading her away from the horrible site, and left the four there alone. Kiba walked over to where the shuddering girl lay and wrapped one of his arms around her waist and the had her arm lay behind his neck. She helped her up, and helped her walk. Taraka however had been crying hysterically. "Akamaru, Arashi. Come." The dogs followed as he led her home to the Inuzuka district.

Upon arriving into the district, Kiba slid open the rice panel door and gently set her down on the futon, her crying had ceased yet her shuddering had not. Arashi leapt onto the futon behind her and sat quielty. Kiba bent down to look her in the eyes, "Taraka, I need you to get out of these clothes and change into clean ones. "  
She looked up to him, eyes covered in fear she nodded, he got up slipping out of the room and slid her door over, only to return when she had changed. He sat down again, and handed her some hot green tea. "T-thank you." She said taking it in her hands, he forced a smile and nodded. They sat quietly before Taraka once again broke the silence mumbling almost inaudibly to him. "...thank you for rescuing me. Please...let me tend to your wounds."  
Kiba looked over to her, "...It's my duty to protect you. Now, I need you to rest."  
Taraka looked up to him and with protest, "It's the least I can do for what you did to help me."  
Kiba sighed, "Alright." He removed his bloodied coat, and removed his shirt, various wounds had been scraped across his chest bleeding freely. She wrapped his chest gently around until it was tight enough, and she tied it together on his side. "Thank you. Now though, I'm going to need you to go to sleep. It's been a long evening." He picked up his clothes that he had thrown onto the floor, and turned to leave. He stopped as a hand reached out to his wrist, and he turned to look at Taraka. Her figure had been shuddering, her hand tugged his sleeve even harder, the fear to be alone driving within her body."P-p-please Kiba...don't leave..." She pleaded, her eyes on the verge of tears once more. She feared to be alone in the room once again, fear for the Sound Ninjas to return.  
Kiba looked down at her, and sighed sitting down on the futon placing his bloodied things on the ground once again. "I'll stay."  
The Uchiha let go of his wrist, and moved to close proximity of him, looking at him quietly, her eyes welling up. She wrapped her arms around his figure, burying her head onto his shoulder.  
Kiba looked down at the girl and gently brought his arms around her. "Don't worry….I'll protect you. I promise"

**Meanwhile….**  
Kabuto kneeled down onto the ground bowing his head low in front of a very tall man, with long black hair and serpent-like eyes. The man was leaning back against a wall arms crossed over his chest. "How did she fair?" He asked Kabuto who lay before him. Kabuto's eyes shifted up to look up at him, a smile across his face.  
"Twenty eight dead, three wounded."  
The serpentine man chuckled, "Excellent…So she's passed into the second stage of the mark. In due time we will have another Uchiha…."

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed the chapter! This goes out to all my readers for 200 hits Please R & R!**


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six: Kiba's Departure, Taraka's New Challenge  
**

Kiba studied the Taraka sleeping in her futon, his hands fidgeting lightly. Taraka lay on her side with closed welled up eyes, her brown hair sprawled out on the pillow still slightly covered with dried blood. She held Akamaru close to her body like a teddy bear, and on the opposite side of her lay Arashi who gently rested his head on her side. Kiba's job was a lot more troublesome then he had thought.

_**Flashback**_

_**Kakashi stood tall his hands in his pockets looking intensely towards Hana and Kiba. "I am currently taking care of another survivor of the Uchiha Clan. Since Uchiha Sasuke has betrayed our vilage, it is important to make sure to watch over her carefully in case of leaving Konoha on Sound's temptations. I need you to look over her, and protect her from Sound. She is of high blood and has Orochimaru's seal. We cannot have her leave. Kiba, I have talked to Tsuunade-Sama about having her stay in the Inuzuka Clan. I want you to keep a watch over her."  
**_

_**Kiba nodded, "I understand, I will uphold this job."**_

_**Kakashi smiled through his mask, "Very Good." With that he vanished with a quick wave and a puff of smoke.**_

_**Kiba smiled and put his arms behind his head. "Piece of Cake.**_

_**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

_**Taraka's crimson sharingan spun widely around, a maniacal grin coming to her face, she casted katas with her hands. An immense ball of blue chakra surging to her hand, she ran straight for a sound ninja who had been retreating. Pushing the ball of energy straight through his chest, and out his back. Breaking his heart, blood blowing out of his chest, she simply laughed...**_

_**End Flashback**_

Kiba brought a hand through his hair and closed his eyes tighlty. 'This mission really isn't a piece of cake.' He thought to himself about the previous night's massacre and shuddered. She had slain so many people, killed them, even when retreating. Taraka shifted lightly waking up from her sleep, she looked up to him for a moment. "...Good Morning." She whispered not to startle him. Kiba's head quickly shifted up and he foced a smile, "Morning." Akamaru yawned and stretched jumping back to Kiba, Arashi however just withdrew his head and stayed beside her.  
"I...I'm sorry about all this. It has to be troublesome for you to watch over me."  
"It's my job." He mumbled.  
She stood up and hobbled over to him, her body had been injured from the curse still."Thank you"  
He smirked and stood up. "Let's get you breakfast."

Tsuunade looked down onto her desk, as Shino and Hinata had stood in front of her. She had heard the entire story of what had happened the previous night. ANBU had given her details on the deaths and wounded, and removed the bodies from the village's gates.  
"So that is what had truly happened? Where is she now?" Tsuunade had asked.  
"K-Kiba-Kun had t-taken her back home. T-to take care of her." Hinata studdered.  
Tsuunade nodded, "Very well. I thank you both for coming here. You are both dismissed."  
The two nodded and left, Tsuunade stood up and putting her arms behind her back and looked over the city.  
A knock was heard on her door, and she turned around. "Come in."  
Shikamaru entered, green Chuunin vest over his body. "Tsuunade-Sama. We are ready to round up the others for the mission. Neji, Chouji, and Naruto are prepared to leave. Kiba is left, we need to prepare him."

Tsuunade nodded, "Shikamaru. You are to inform Kiba about leaving, while you are over tell Uchiha Taraka to meet me here."  
Shikamaru nodded, and left to go get them both. Tsuunade watched him depart.

Taraka rose a brow, and became rather amused trying to watch Kiba cook breakfast. After several times cursing, or burning himself on the oven he placed a plate in front of her. "Here." He said with a irritated look, and she laughed slighty and began to eat the food on her plate, even though it had been slightly burnt. Kiba sat down beside her and had also began to eat. Soon she heard a knock on the door, and began to stand up. "Sit down, I'll get it."  
He stood up and went to the door, opening it. Shikamaru stood in front of him, "Did you forget what day today was?"  
Kiba stood staring blankly at him and then his eyes widened. "Sasuke. I forgot about the mission...Give me a second to get my stuff together."  
Shikamaru nodded, "Where's Taraka? Tsuunade needs to see her."  
"She's in here." He quickly replied running to grab his bag. "...er yeah come in. I'll be a moment."

Kiba sprinted quickly to his room, next door to her opening the sliding rice panel, and causing a noise. Taraka watched him run, and then looked up to Shikamaru who entered where she was.  
"What's going on?"  
Shikamaru pushed his hands in his pockets. "We're leaving."  
"Leaving?" She stopped eating and looked up abruptly to him.  
Shikamaru sighed, "We're going to look for Sasuke. He's part of a mission, Tsuunade assigned him to go. He has to come."  
Taraka winced as soon as she heard those words, and nodded. "I understand."  
"Tsuunade-Sama said she wanted to see you as well."  
Taraka stood up and whistled for Arashi who ran in. "Very well."  
Kiba quickly ran into the room carrying his pack, Akamaru on his head. "Alright. I'm ready."

Shikamaru stood up, "Good. We better get going."

They all left the Inuzuka district together to the gates of Konoha. Taraka was silent the whole time as Shikamaru and Kiba talked over details of the mission. Neji, Chouji, and Naruto stood with packs, along with Ten Ten, Sakura, Ino, and Kakashi who remained at the gates to see through with their departure on the mission. Taraka looked around to all of those that had stood around.

Tenten stood alongside Neji, talking with him and kept handing over extra kunai to him as if he'll need it for the mission, and what seemed to be a small note. Her attention drew to Chouji, Ino, and Shikamaru who has just joined his former cell. They had been talking with one another, and Ino...had seemed to be lecturing Shikamaru who in turn just didn't listen and had the 'how troublesome' look on his face. Naruto smiled and did a peace sign to Sakura who laughed. Taraka sighed and turned, to see Kiba's arms crossed over his chest waiting, she joined him with a forced smile. Arashi still at her heels, as always.  
Kiba looked over to the silent Uchiha that approached him, and he smiled. "Well, looks like I'm gonna be leaving."  
Taraka nodded, "Yeah. Good luck on bringing Sasuke home."  
Kiba smiled, "Thanks."  
Taraka stood still for a moment and looked up to her friend. "To think, you only had to watch me for a month and you had to leave."  
Kiba nodded, "I actually forgot all about it." He chuckled and scratched the back of his head.  
She smiled and looked up to the dog boy, "Guess you still are an idiot..."  
Kiba's eyes widened and looked to her "..and you're still a cocky Uchiha."  
They both chuckled lightly and Taraka continued, "I'm glad I got to stay with you. You're a great friend."  
He smiled broadly and nodded. "Yeah, you are too."  
Taraka could feel her face grow warm and she looked hesitatnly at him then placed her arms around his chest tightly. "Good luck, you better come back in one piece."  
Kiba nodded. "I will, just don't leave for Sound before I come back." He teased.  
She nodded. "I won't."  
She let go of him and looked up with a smile, and backed off with Ten Ten, Ino, Sakura, and Kakashi. Watching the team leave. She turned around and left to go to Tsuunade.

She entered the Hokage's office without knocking, "What did you want me for?'  
Tsuunade turned around and looked at her and smirked.  
"Your training to become Chuunin."  
Taraka's eyes widened, "Ch-chuunin?"


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven: I've Missed You…**

Two young women walked down the streets of Konoha, a large burly grey wolf trailing behind them with a basket in his mouth, it had a scar across his left azure occular. One of the two wore a red dress and had pink short hair; the other had long brown hair to her midback, and wore a green Chuunin vest a blue short sleeve shirt under it. She chuckled lightly, talking with the pink haired girl. It had been none other then Taraka and Sakura. It had been several years in which the boys have been gone. Sakura had trained and grown stronger when she had been training, and Taraka…she had passed the Chuunin Exams, and had only begun work with ANBU.  
Sakura smiled soflty. "I'm so happy everyone came back today, except we can't see them until later this evening…due to the injuries."  
Taraka placed her right hand in her pocket carrying a bag full of groceries in her left arm. "Yeah, I can't wait to see everyone again."  
Sakura then looked down with a pale expression, "I can't wait to see Sasuke-Kun once again…."  
Taraka smiled weakly then joked, "I know. If I had control over it, I would have dragged his ass home a long time ago."  
Sakura chuckled lightly, "You're not allowed out."  
Taraka shook her head, "Yes I can. Tsuunade has left me out when I followed the others in the squad. I am a member of ANBU don't forget."  
Sakura smirked, "Yeah," Then paused changing the subject, "Are you ready to see Kiba-Kun again?"  
Taraka froze and stopped in her tracks recalling her friend whom she missed dearly. Arashi's ears lowered at Kiba's name.  
Taraka spoke up, "…I miss him so much." She admitted rather quietly looking at the ground.  
Sakura smiled to her, "Well…I assume since you wouldn't stop talking about him after you became a Chuunin. I thought you loved him…"  
Taraka's eyes shifted quickly over to Sakura, "NO WAY! He taught me the Gatsuuga! That's why I'm thankful for that, I would have lost against Lee if it wasn't for that! That mutt's just my friend"  
Sakura shook her head with a slight smile, "You're in denial."  
Taraka turned red and looked away, "...no I'm not. He's my friend, end of discussion."

Taraka looked down where the Inuzuka district had settled, and smiled to Sakura. "I will see you later, Sakura-Chan."  
Sakura smiled, "Goodbye."  
Arashi followed her closely the bag held tight in his mouth, matching his step with Taraka. Hana had been teaching her how to bond with Arashi over the years, and how to grow with them. In a recent mission he had saved her life, and attained a scar across his left eye. She entered her room, and restocked her food that had been placed within the bags, and sat down petting Arashi. "Good boy."  
Standing up she saw a note stuck beside her futon, and picked it up unfolding it. She read the contents of the note, and by observations realized it had been Hana who had wrote it. The note read: 'Taraka, the boys have returned to Konoha. The mission had been a failure…and Kiba is in critical condition in my house. Feel free to stop by, he is ok now but resting. Sign, Hana.'

Taraka's eyes widened and she stood up, "Arashi…let's go."

Arashi followed her out the door, and she broke into a run sliding open Hana's door immediately without knocking. Hana didn't turn around knowing clearly who it had been. "Kiba's in the back resting."  
She nodded, "Thank you, Hana-chan."

She went back to see a bandaged up, beaten Kiba on a bed and beside him Akamaru and other dogs watching over his resting figure. Arashi joined the others and Taraka went straight to Kiba's side. Kiba had grown a lot older since the last time he had been there. His face had become more chiseled and more masculine, his height appeared taller, and his hair was short and messy as usual. She sat down on her knees beside his futon placing her hand on his. She took in his scent once again, the stormy rain smell he had. She studied his resting body.  
"Kiba-kun…" She whispered looking down onto his beaten body.  
He shifted lightly and opened his eyes, "H-hello…Taraka" He mumbled weakly.  
Her eyes widened slightly to see him awake, "…I am so sorry about the mission. I'm just…happy you're alive…"  
He smirked, "I thought you would have left."  
"No…not until you returned….I…..I've missed you." She said quietly.  
He smiled inwardly, "Yeah…I missed you too."  
His eyes shifted down to his hand to see hers resting over it. He weakly entwined his fingers with hers, and gently smiled.  
She smiled; pink rising to her cheeks studying him, and closed her hand. "I've accomplished a lot while you have been gone."  
Kiba smiled, "Hana told me you are a Chuunin, I didn't believe her. Well, until now. I see you have the vest."  
She smirked, "I'm ANBU now too." With this Kiba tried to sit up and repeated her, "ANBU? Congratulations!" Taraka's eyes widened at his sudden movement and pushed him back down against his futon. "Lye down BAKA! Your injured..."  
He didn't complain and did as told.  
"Yeah, this promotion happened recently."  
Kiba nodded and closed his eyes, "Well I'll be. I have been gone too long."  
She nodded, "Too long…"

Hana smirked, looking in on her brother and Taraka and walked in once she has, their hands broke apart from one another. Hana spoke up, "Kiba, your major wounds have healed due to Hinata's herbal healing balm. You are able to go home, however you will not be able to train for a while."  
Kiba looked at Hana, "Thank you sister."  
Hana looked to Taraka, "Can you help him home?"  
Taraka nodded and stood up turning to Arashi. "Arashi, take Akamaru and I will take Kiba." Arashi did as followed picking him up by the scruff and started to walk back. Taraka leaned over down on the futon, Kiba stood up wrapping his arm around her shoulder, and Taraka took his waist supporting his weight on her. He winced lightly, his wounds still hurting him but dealed with it.  
"You can stay at my house tonight."  
Kiba looked at her, "I can take care of myself…"  
She smiled, he had been like she remembered, "If you can take care of yourself then you would have had already been home doing it."  
Arashi walked in the door once Taraka and Kiba had entered, and she helped him down onto her futon then took a seat on her knees. Arashi dropped Akamaru down beside Kiba gently, and then Arashi joined Taraka. Kiba smiled, "Thanks."

She nodded, still studying him, he lay back and look around the room, it had been different now. Japanese ink drawings on her wasll, her various ninja weapons and scrolls placed on a dogwood bureau, and one more thing caught his eye. A jacket that looked identical to his. He spoke up, "Is…is that my jacket?"  
She nodded, "Yeah, Hana let me use it…a few times…"  
She looked away, to Arashi petting his head. "I've learned a lot from your sister."  
"She told me that you picked up on training with our clan."  
She nodded, "Arashi and I have grown very close with our studies."  
He smiled, "Good." Then grew silent. .  
Taraka turned back to him, "You should sleep…."  
He nodded, "So should you. It's late."  
She smiled and stood up Kiba spoke up, "I'll sleep on your couch…" He began.  
She shook her head, "No, I will."  
Kiba thought carefully for a second and moved over. "Well we both could sleep here."  
Taraka turned around looking curiously for a second and then crawled beside him. "Alright…"  
She pulled the covers up over her body and closed her eyes. "Goodnight…."  
Kiba smiled and turned so his back faced her own back. "Goodnight."  
Taraka smiled as well, 'I've missed you Kiba-Kun…I've missed you so much…' She thought.


	9. Chapter 8

**I wish to thank my reviewers:  
Superkaylachan- I don't want to get your inner Ino kicking my butt….I'll continue  
Phantasmic Reality-…I stole your sketchbook because I'm stealthy like a ninja! Then gave it back…  
Akanishi-San- Thank you for reading my stories! I appreciate it!  
Anyway…back to the story…**

**Chapter 8: Confession…and the ANBU Assignment**

Taraka shifted slightly as the sun peeked in her window lightening up the room, she yawned laying down on her comfy futon for a few moments allowing her self to fully wake. Kiba lay sprawled out upon the futon on top of the sheets; Taraka lay on his chest. He had his arms wrapped around her waist and held her cuddled close to him like a teddy bear. She slowly looked over to him, and her face turned red. She slowly shook him. "Kiba…Kiba."  
Kiba shifted sleepily and looked down mumbling sleepily, "Wha?"  
"Get up."  
"I don't want to…"  
"KIBA!" She called out to him.  
"All right, all right already…" He yawned and stretched in the futon, and opened his eyes looking down on Taraka and raised a brow curiously. "What are you doing laying on me for?"  
Taraka sweatdropped and yelled, "BAKA! You're the one who has me!"  
Kiba laughed nervously and sweatdropped, "O-oh…sorry."  
She stood up her face turning pink once again, and turned away. "Kiba…I have an ANBU assignment to go on, and I'm not quite sure how long I will be gone for."  
Kiba looked at her and picked up Akamaru putting him on his lap and scratched his ears. "Where will you be going?"  
Taraka shook her head and turned around, as her blush faded, "I'm not quite sure they usually don't notify us until our squad is assembled."  
Kiba nodded, "That's understandable."  
Taraka scratched her head, and looked down. "Well since you can't train for awhile, how about we spend the day together?"  
Kiba nodded, "Yeah!"  
She smiled rather relieved, "Umm..I have to train for a little but maybe around five we can ummm...hang out?"  
Kiba smiled and nodded and got up Akamaru sat on his head. "Alright, see you then." He left to his house and she smiled grabbing her weapons and pack to go train.

**Several hours later…  
**Taraka returned rather tired and opened the door of her house, and quickly got into the shower, cleaning her body of any blood from training with Ten Ten. She then came out and bandaged her wounds across her stomach, and pulled a clean shirt over her body. Then assembled her pack for her ANBU assignment, pulling it over her shoulder, she opened the rice panel door and awaited Kiba who waited for her, arms over his head.  
"Hey," She smiled, "…let's go."  
"Where are we going?"  
"The park."  
He smiled and followed walked beside her, Akamaru on his head, and Arashi to the other side of Taraka. They talked about her training and what he had been doing for the day until they arrived. Sakura blossoms fell to the ground from the trees, and coated the green grass. She sat down on a bench and he joined her, putting Akamaru down to the ground. Arashi picked up a stick in his jaws, Akamaru barked and leapt off of Kiba's head running after Arashi and clamping down on the stick and played tug-of-war with him. Taraka and Kiba chuckled, and she turned to him. "Kiba…" She began nervously.  
He looked from the dogs to her, "Yeah?"  
She smiled at him, and then looked to the ground, "You know…I was really worried about you not coming back."  
Kiba looked over to her, "…well I am back. That's all you have to worry about."  
Shifted her head, "I know, but I just feared that Itachi…or Orochimaru…would kill you."  
He raised a brow and she continued, "I left your jacket in my room…for memory of you. I missed you dearly…"  
Kiba looked down to his hands, "..I missed you too, and everyone else."  
She smiled and also looked down. "Kiba…I think…I like you…"  
He scratched his messy brown hair, and smirked. "I know you like me! You said I was your friend."  
She giggled and shook her head, "I like you…more then that."  
He stared at her blankly then his eyes widened and he looked up at her, "Y-you do?"  
She smiled, and nodded, "Yes. Indeed I do."  
He blushed lightly and rubbed his nose, "I…I like you too.

She smiled, and leaned in against him, placing her head slowly, and hesitantly on his shoulder, he smiled looking at her and placed his arm around her not quite used to this feeling. Kiba took off his hood with his other hand and leaned his head atop of Tarakas. While Arashi held Akamau up in the air with the stick they were playing "tug-of-war" with. They both remained in Konoha's park until sun down enjoying each other's company for the time being, until nightfall. Kakashi appeared, walking up to them, smiling at the site under his mask.

"Well, well. What do we have here?"  
Taraka looked up to see her sensei and sighed, "It's time to go?"  
He nodded, "Yes, so why don't you love pups say goodbye then?"  
The Uchiha shot a glare up to her sensei, and stood up, Kiba joined her standing. She smiled, "I might be gone awhile…"  
Kiba nodded, "Yeah…good luck."  
She picked up her pack and flung it over her shoulder and whistled for Arashi who ran over to her. She looked at Kiba and raised her head to him and placed a gentle kiss to his cheek and turned with Kakashi to leave.  
Kakashi smiled putting both hands into his pocket, "I see you are the first to blossom around Konoha."  
She looked up to Kakashi, shooting a glare.  
He shook his head, "You are not the only one, you know."  
She raised an eyerbrow curiously to him, "Hnn?"  
He shook his head, "Everyone has someone, but doesn't realize it, Neji, Shikamaru, Naruto, Sasuke. They all have someone who loves them. It's quite obvious if you watch."  
She nodded, "Hnn."  
Shesmiled as Kakashi messed up her hair. He was the only person she could look up to anymore because he had been the only one she had left…and was indeed a good one.

Upon arriving to the headquarters she was introduced to the two other teammates she would have in her squad. The first member of the squad; Hyuuga Kayla. Kayla, has blonde hair andluminous eyes and around the age nineteen and cares greatly about Kakashi. She specializes in Genjutsu and had a cat ANBU mask. The other member, Nara Sojirou, a tall man who has his brown hair pulled back into a ponytail. He specializs in taijutsu and ninjutsu skills, and wears a hunter nin mask. Taraka smiled crossing her arms pulling out her ANBU equipment and applying it on, her wolf mask going over her face.

Moments later, Tsuunade arrived to greet the squad of ANBU members. "Uchiha Taraka, you will be leading the squad in this mission. A band of rogue ninjas have been attacking our medical ninjas and their supplies. I want you to hunt them down and bring and kill them."  
Taraka bowed down to her leader, "I understand, Tsuunade-Sama."  
Taraka stood to her feet and turned to the squad members, "Let's move."  
The group of ninjas nodded…and followed their leader out of the gates of Konoha into the night….  
**A/N:  
SharinganUser: Yay! It's going to start getting cool now.  
Orochimaru: Where the hell am I?  
SharinganUser: You'll see.**


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine: November Rain  
A/N: Yes, it's a Guns 'N Roses song name, but that's this weeks title. I'm crediting them for the title anyway. Umm would anyone mind in advertising the story. I'd appreciate it. Not many people seem to like it v.v **

Taraka's eyes shifted around the obscure forest as she continued on with her team into the darkness. Sojirou and Kayla traveled close behind her, their masks on as well like Taraka. Abruptly, Taraka came to a hault, and the whole team as well. Arashi's ears erected, and swiveled around to pick up and sound. Taraka shifted to her teammate Kayla, "How much further ahead or they?"

The Hyuuga turned silver eyes activating with a small popping noise, she peeked further into the darkness, "About 250 yards ahead."  
Taraka smiled, and nodded from under her mask, "I want everyone to split up. Sojirou, you take the left flank, Kayla you take the right. Arashi and I shall take the frontline."  
Soujirou and Kaylachan did as stated and appeared before their enemies. Taraka however winced, stopping. Her skin had began to burn and she pulled down her vest to insepect her body. The counter seal Kakashi had been using...was disolving?...She turned around to see Orochimaru standing with his arms crossed. Venemous eyes glared down upon his victim with a sick smile, "Hello...Taraka"  
Her eyes widened and she stood up, grabbing her katana from it's holster, "Mikazuki no m---" Before she could finish Orochimaru's tongue wrapped around her neck and binded her neck tightly. Taraka struggled around reacher her arms up to her neck barely able to breathe. He snickered and raised his hand, purple chakra emulating from each finger. He pressed his hand tightly on her stomach with force knocking her unconisous in her state. Arashi leapt up baring his fangs toward Orochimaru, but was simply batted away like nothing more then a child's play toy.Arashi whimpered like a puppy looking up at Orochimaru disappearing with Taraka.

Sojirou had been left with a sound ninja, and smiled slightly, "KAGEMANE NO JUTSU!" He shouted, and his shadow casted upon his enemy in his tracks. He started to throw shuriken at his enemy, and ducking after each one, injuring his enemy's head further and further. The sound ninja however snickered. Sojirou raised a brow to him, "What do you think is so funny?..."  
Sojirou however was struck with steel blade through his chest during his jutsu, he put his hands down where the blade had pierced his body, blood dripping from his body. He fell to the ground dying from the wound, there had been poision on the blade.

Hyuuga Kayla's byakugan initiated, and a small white cat crawled from her pack. She tossed it a soldier pill and the cat grew to the size of a panther. "Chiyo! Let's go!"  
The Hyuuga shouted leaping directly for one of the sound ninjas. She casted her katas shouting "Kanashibari no jutsu!" She shouted, paralyzing one of the enemy sound ninjas. "CHIYO!" The white cat, leapt at the paralyzed ninja with it's claws. _Squelch, _Chiyo had taken the head off of the sound ninja, blood covered her ivory pelt. Kayla had been alone now, and turned around to look up at Orochimaru's right hand man Kabuto himself. Kabuto brought his fist down with a kunai in his hand.  
"AHH!" Kayla screamed as blood began to cover her ANBU costume. She winced under her mask holding her bleeding arm in pain.Kabuto smiled grotesquely and hit her hard in the stomach knocking her out.He snickered, "I'll let you bleed to death." He smirked and quickly retreated once again as his men were slain by Chiyo. They had been left alone...

Later that day...

Rain fell heavily upon Konoha that fall morning...

Shikamaru stood at his brother's funeral, looking down at the coffin with a heavy heart; tears beginning to well in his eyes. 'Do not show emotion..' He forced himself in his mind to think, but could not hold it in, he sobbed. In that instant, a pair of arms wrapped around his green Chuunin vest. His head shifted to see a young woman, with blond hair. His own teammate, Yamanaka Ino, had embraced him. "I-Ino?" He choked out, and without another word held her close to him as he sobbed. This was troublesome to have his teammate see him cry, but he needed support. Ino was the only person he had truly trusted to see him in the state.

A sleeping Kayla awoke from her slumber, her eyes examined her room and she sat up. As the Hyuuga had sat up, she winced and grasped her left arm with her right hand. She looked down to see a perfectly bandaged arm, then realized she had not been wearing her ANBU outfit. Suddenly she began to panic slightly looking around the room. "CHIYO!"  
"So you're awake." Said a rugged man's voice. She looked up to meet her silver eyes with none other then Kakashi. He smiled through his mask, a white kitten sitting upon his silver hair. "You gave us quite a scare, we didn't think you would make it."  
Kayla confused replied to Kakashi, "How did you find us?"  
He crossed his arms his smile fading, "We heard threats of Sound coming to Konoha once again. We sent our special forces out after the report. Sadly, we didn't make it in time..."  
Her face shifted, "Sojirou and Taraka?"  
"Dead, and Taraka...was captured by Sound."  
Her eyes widened and she grew silent for a second, Kakashi sat down beside her placing a hand on her shoulder. "You did what you could."  
She leaned her head onto Kakashi closing her eyes tightly. "I failed..."  
Kakashi shook his head, "You did not. It would have been successful if it had not been for Sound."  
She smiled weakly at that thought then lifted her head from his shoulder to look at him.  
"Uhh...Kakashi?"  
He smiled once again. "Hm?"  
"What exactly happened to my ANBU outfit?"  
His eyes widened and he laughed nervously scratching his head, Chiyo leapt over to Kayla. "It was covered in blood...and I had to bandage your wounds so..."  
Her eyes widened with a red tinted face, "YOU DID WHAT!"  
Kakashi smiled, and sweatdropped. "Well I need to go talk to Tsunade...bye!"  
He quickly disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Back at the Inuzuka District...  
Arashi whimpered as Hana had bandaged his leg with a splint. His legbroke in the process of coming after Orochimaru.Kiba paced back and forth with hisAkamaru running at his heels. He looked up angrily at Hana, "It's my fault! I'm assigned to protect her! Why won't that old hag let me go after her!" He growled out to his sister.  
"Kiba! Enough! You must be patient." She said back as she finished wrapping Arashi's leg. Arashi kept on whimpering quietly. Kiba growled grabbing his pack. "I'm going for a walk. Come on Akamaru."  
Kiba walked outside and left the district, hands shoved in his pockets, deep in thought.

Meanwhile...  
Orochimaru smirked looking over to the Uchiha, the curse had reached the final stage in her body. Many fallen dead bodies lay littered over the ground, they had been Orochimaru's own sound ninja. She cackled with no control, her crimson sharingan cycling around her eyes. From her back two wings spread from her torn ANBU outfit. Her foot lifted up onto a fallen corpse's head and she brought it down crushing it. She laughed maniacally, as Orochimaru smiled.  
"Konoha...will finally fall."


	11. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten: Tomorrow's Plans?  
**

Onyx talons pressed against the earth as a large burly wolf ran through the forest towards Konoha; around it's neck a blue bandanna. Standing at the gates, another large dog and a young man stood with a Chuunin vest. The wolf cantered towards him stopping short of the dog and man sitting upon it's haunches. The young man's eyes gazed down to him.  
"Did you find anything Arashi?" He asked the grey wolf.  
The wolf growled lightly, and he nodded petting the wolf behind it's ears with a smile.  
"Good work."  
"Akamaru, Arashi." Let's go feed you dinner."  
The two large dogs followed on either side of him as he took his path once again home, he had been training all day.

Returning home, he had been greeted by Hatake Kakashi, who stood arms crossed in front of his house.  
"So? Anything?" He asked.  
The young man's animalistic eyes gazed up at him. "Her scent...is around the woods. However...so is the scent of blood."  
Kakashi's eyes shifted away from the young man's own and nodded. "Good work Kiba."  
He disappeared and Kiba walked inside with the two dogs, pouring food into the two large bowls and took a seat upon his bed. He grabbed a photo in his hands that had been slightly crumpled up. It was a picture of Taraka cuddled up sleeping against Kiba's chest, both fast asleep. It had been a picture his sister Hana gave to him. Formerly she had taken it for blackmail but under circumstances gave it back to him. He sighed staring at the picture.  
"I'll find you," He whispered to himself, "I swear it."  
Arashi whined nuzzling Kiba's hand which had held the picture, his eyes turned down to Arashi.  
"I know you miss her, it's been a really long year." He patted the wolf on his head, and Arashi lay down. Akamaru leapt beside Kiba in his bed, and closed his eyes. Akamaru too had grown over the year, alot more; his size rivaled Arashi's own brute size. Kiba lay back kicking off his tabi, staring at the ceiling.  
"Goodnight boys" He mumbled queitly to the two dogs.

Meanwhile..  
Hyuuga Kayla sat panting at the training grounds her little white kitten, Chiyo, on her shoulder.  
"You've expended your chakra already haven't you?" A deep voice called out to her from the shadows.  
Kayla's eyes shifted up to him with a irritated glare. "I can still fight you." She said struggling to her feet, but to her dismay began to fall over until a hand grasped firmly around her waist.  
Kakashi smiled and shook his head. "Not like that you can't. You have expended your chakra."  
"Maybe if you're not late all the time we could actually get to sparring before I am too tired too.. Even if you did start coming I'd still kick your ass."  
Kakashi grinned, "Oh?" He hoisted her up into his arms and started walking carrying her home. She did not disapprove. Kakashi and Kayla had been assigned the same level of missions ever since Kayla had become a Jounin. They're friendship had developed through sparring and reliance on one another during missions. Kayla had always liked Kakashi for who he was, but had fell in deeper infatuation with him until she developed a love for him.

Upon reaching her house he opened the door slid it over once again, placing her down on the bed. "There. Maybe next time."  
Kayla grasped her arms tightly around his neck to pull him down beside her, and smiled. "Where are you going?" She asked playfully.  
Kakashi raised a brow and then smirked slightly. "I WAS going to leave you here."  
Her arms wrapped around him, and she drew nearer nuzzling his neck gently. Kakashi began to blush gently under his mask.  
Kayla smiled sheepishly and pushed her hand to his jaw, stroking his jaw to his chin. "So you gonna show me your face?" She snickered.  
Kakashi turned even redder, and he nodded slowly.  
Kayla smiled and pulled down the black mask, revealing his face, and she placed a kiss to his lips holding her arms around his neck. "Stay here tonight?" She whispered.  
Kakashi however grinned, and nodded. "It would be my honor."  
Kakashi's eyes looked towards hers and he kicked off his tabi, he undid his headband and placed it beside the table. He then unzipped his Jounin vest and put it on the ground, then removed his shirt doing the same. Kayla smiled and held him tightly, his arms wrapped around her waist and he pulled her on top of him, kissing her with an extreme passion. A passion that had he had never felt in the history of being a shinobi. The emotion was stronger then battle, and made him tremble. Love. Kakashi had finally been in love, with his own comrade. Surprised, Kaylasmirked gently, and closed her eyes kissing him back, with the same loving, caring passion. They had been together, and in eachother's warm embrace, the entire night.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

On the far end of Konoha's forest the moon shone down on a small clearing in the woods. A silhouetted figure came into sight from a distance, an outline of a young woman, with two very large wings from her back. The young woman stepped into the moonlight, red Sharingan spinning in her eyes, her body a shadowy color over her. She wore a purple robe with a bow, the Uchiha crest on her back, two large wings on either side from her mid back. On her purple robe, and long fingernails were splotches of fresh blood. The ground was soaked with blood, and four dismembered corpses.  
"Hn. This is no challenge at all." She said gazing down to the dismembered ANBU head. She chuckled, "at this rate, they'll be reduced to nothing."  
"Taraka."  
The female's head shifted up to a snake-like man, Orochimaru. She kneeled down and bowed to him. "Orochimaru-Sama, what is your needs?"  
Orochimaru smiled and crossed his arms. "Our attack on Konoha. Will begin tomorrow night. Your cousin Uchiha Sasuke will be joining you."  
"Hmph. Very well." She stood up and walked off.  
Orochimaru watched his disciple leaved and smiled evilly. "The hokage will fall, and Konoha will be mine."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kiba lay down in his bed staring at his ceiling, a sharp distinct smell swept across the room. The scent of sakura blossoms and blood. He sat up quickly in bed. 'It's her..."


	12. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11: I Love You...**

A slight breeze rolled across the night's sky, shaking the trees of Konoha's forests. Hidden within the wind, a various mixture of scent and sound. In the Inuzuka district of Konoha, Kiba lay in his futon. Beside him Arashi began to whine, momentarily, Akamaru's head shifted to Kiba. A strong scent of dew drop sakura blossoms mixed with the strong odor of blood. Kiba quickly sat up in his bed as the familiar scent rolled across his nose, and put his tabi on.  
"It's her..." He said out loud, fumbling with the straps. He then quickly grabbed his black shirt throwing it over his bare well toned chest. Arashi and Akamaru arose and started to run ahead of Kiba, quickly followed by Kiba himself. He started running through Konoha's dark woods, his tabi clunking against the ground with the panting of the dogs running ahead of him.  
'Please be alright...please be alright. Wait for me Taraka.' He repeated over and over in his head, the scent becoming stronger in his nostrils.

Upon reaching the clearing in which the scent was the strongest his head turned to the ground and he began to shudder. He lifted his foot up and stepped back slightly, upon the clearing in which the scent had drawn him. The once green forest floor was soaked in different shades of crimson, red, and even black. Littered on the ground were several dismembered body parts of ANBU members from Konoha. With the strong scent overpowering him, he turned his head and vomitted, looking away from the bashed, and beaten bodies.

"Hahaha, so I see you've like what I done?" Asked a snickering female.  
"Ta-Taraka!" He asked, wiping the corner of his lip with the back of his palm.  
"Precisely" The female voice stepped forward from the shadows, Kiba's animalistic eyes widened. Her body had been darker, two large wings had emulated from her back. On her was a purple and white sound ninja robe, soaked with fresh blood splotches. Her red Sharingan glared intensely at Kiba.  
"You're next on the list." She said darkly, staring at him.  
Kiba's eyes widened, "No..." He said rather coarsely, "I'm taking you home."  
"Home? Ha, I have no home." She smirked, "Itachi killed them..."  
"No! With me! Your home is with the Inuzuka!"  
"You fool!" She said ignorantly and removed a katana from behind her robe and pulled it out. She charged toward him with an incredible speed, katana blade out.

_**CLANG**_

Kiba withdrew a kunai and held his hands behind it blocking the katana blade from his face, "I don't want to fight you!" He growled, pressing the blade against her own.  
She forced her blade closer to his face, "I DO!"  
Kiba backed away throwing his kunai forward to parry the katana. "ARASHI! AKAMARU!" The two dogs quickly leapt into the air each biting ahold of one of her two demon wings to hold her still. Taraka growled flapped her wings to try to shake them off, they had done so and leapt for her right again, perfectly in sync with one another; Kiba had been training them well. This had made Taraka even more angry, she preformed a few katas and placed her hand to the ground, "KUCHIYOSE NO JUTSU!"  
A giant purple snake appeared before her, and started to fight with the dogs, leaving Kiba and Taraka to fight. Taraka's chakra drained down to half from preforming a new jutsu.  
Once again she charged toward him with the katana, once again however, Kiba parried and struck her across her stomach with shuriken. His body shuddering as he fought her. Taraka winced slightly as the blades cut her stomach, and she raised her hands to strike him once again, this time with a kunai knife.  
Kiba's faced grew slashed and blood spattered across his cheek. He dropped to the grounds tripping her and grabbed her in an attempt to pin her, she however kicked his stomach and quickly stood up once again. She leapt over at Kiba and tackled him to the ground, holding him down with one arm and her legs.

"Say your last words." She hissed glaring down at him.  
Kiba looked up to her shuddering, he struggled to break free however failed. An explosive amount of blue chakra traveled to her hand, and she held it up.  
Kiba closed his eyes, "...so I finally meet my end, huh? I thought this mission...would be a piece of cake. However, I was wrong. Taraka, before I meet my end, demon or not, I have to tell you something. I...I love you..." He finished shuddering,tears slightly wellingin his eyes.  
Taraka froze, a sharp jolt struck through her heart as he said those words, and she began to struggle with herself.  
From the midst of the confusion, Arashi leapt out and knocked her off of Kiba tackling her now to the ground growling. The snake they were fighting had disappeared, and left Arashi and Akamaru there.  
Kiba quickly got up and held her down while she was, Taraka's demonic eyes looked up to him.  
"I'm going to KILL YOU!"

Kiba looked down at her, and pushed his head down inches apart from hers, she struggled but was held down by the two large dogs. Kiba closed his eyes and pressed his lips gently to hers. He kissed her chastely...passionately...with love. Taraka's curse began to fade and her body became rather tired, Kiba pulled back and hit her stomach hard to knock her out. Taraka's passed out. Kiba lifted up her body and began to take her back to the Inuzuka district in his arms, Arashi and Akamaru falling behind him.

Taraka's eyes soon opened after two full days unconsious, Kiba smiled gently looking at her. "So, your up."  
She looked up to him, confused as to what had happened. She had not known what had happened ever since the day she left, or how long she had been gone or what had happened even the last night.  
"...yeah."  
Kiba looked toward her and crawled beside her, and hugged her tightly. This made Taraka blush, "Kiba?" She began.  
Kiba placed his finger towards her mouth, "Shush, just sleep. Kakashi and everyone will talk to you tomorrow."  
Taraka looked toward him and nodded, hugging him tightly.


	13. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12: Sasuke's Return, the Demons are Tamed. **

Early morning in Konoha, the suns rays danced inside Kayla's room. He lay in his bed, eyes beginning to flutter open. Cuddled up onto his chest was his ninja partner and love. Kakashi's eyes soon opened to look down at her face, carressing her cheek slightly. Her eyes soon looked up at him, with a huge grin. He chuckled lightly and kissed her forehead, "I have to go and meet with Tsuunade."  
Kayla yawned, and nodded rolling back over again, "Alrightie, just don't be too long, we're training today."  
Kakashi smiled, and pulled on his shirt and vest zipping up the vest. He exited out of his house and walked down through Konoha hands pushed into his pockets in thought. He soon came across the Inuzuka district where Tsuunade and Hana had stood conversing amongst one another.

Kakashi looked up, "Yo."  
Tsuunade glanced back, "I've been informed upon the fact your students have returned home this morning."  
Kakashi opened his eye widely, "Sakura and Naruto are back?"  
Tsuunade nodded, "...and Sasuke."  
Kakashi gasped.  
Tsunade continued on, "...they arrived back this morning, and Sasuke arrived in the same state that Taraka was."  
Kakashi looked into the room, in which Kiba held Taraka glancing in at her, and she had not currently been in demon form. The curse had still partially overtaken her body.  
He sat down on the ground, "And...how is he?"  
"His physical condition is pretty bad, he's suffered many wounds from Naruto. Sakura however...is healing him right now. He started throwing objects at every other nurse who'd try to help him. The stubborn fool."  
Kakashi smirked slightly, 'That's Sasuke...' he thought.  
Tsuunade continued on once again, "They've brought back something as well... it's a pill. A type of Hyrogan that alters the curse; however the curse will remain, it gives one complete control of themselves and their body."  
Kakashi looked up, "So...Sasuke's..."  
Tsuunade nodded and smiled, "..back to normal yes. However, making him swallow it was a pain all itself. Because of his drained chakra, and his body still as a demon, he wouldn't respond. Sakura gave it to him...forcefully."  
Kakashi started to laugh at this, "Mouth to mouth then?"  
Tsuunade nodded once again, "He didn't seem to protest...too much, and besides...his demon...is now tamed."  
Kakashi soon stood up, "Where's the other pill? It's best we give it to her before another outbreak occurs."

Hana removed the vial that held the case of pills and she removed one, handing it over to Kakashi. Kakashi slowly slid open the door and walked into the room before a hand stopped him. He turned around to see Hana and raised a brow, "It's Kiba's mission."  
Kiba stood up, having overheard the entire conversation walking over to take the pill from Kakashi and sat on the futon beside Taraka.  
Taraka slowly looked up to him confused, and Kiba placed a hand behind her neck and pulled her close to him.  
"I need you to take this..." He muttered quietly to her.  
He placed the pill in her mouth, and held the glass of water to her lips so it would slide down. She swallowed it, and her cursed seal, began to glow, and she winced in pain. Her body began to tremble and she held onto the futon in which she resided in tightly in pain. The demon began to grow tame inside of her marks of the curse faded from her flesh back to her neck, in which the mark resided. Tsuunade and Kakashi left to further discuss the business of the two Uchihas.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shikamaru, lay sprawled out on the grassy hills of Konoha staring at the clouds in a deep thought. His attention turned vaguely to a young woman who began to enter where he lay.  
"Hello Shika!" She called to the man chipperly.  
He smirked slightly, and rolled his eyes, "Troublesome..." Ino smiled and giggled slightly, used to his common remark. Shikamaru sat up and Ino sat down on his lap leaning back against his chest, and he spoke up. "The troublesome Uchihas are finally back from Orochimaru."  
Ino raised her head slightly to look up at him, "Really?"  
Shikamaru nodded, "They cursed seal on their body gave then a demon type form. With the vial of hyrogan we found, it forced the demons back so they can use the chakra, without any side effects."  
Ino's eyes grew slightly soft, "That means...Orochimaru would be planning to lead an attack into Konoha to get them back. Right?"  
Shikamaru nodded looking down at his teammate. "Precisely, which means that, we have to set up a defensive for the attack. Sasuke...we don't know for sure if we can trust him or not. Taraka however...with a cleared state of mind and a tame demon. She is more reliable."  
Ino sighed slightly, "So...you have to risk your life again, and protect Konoha. How troublesome."  
Shikamaru smirked, and put his head lazily on hers, "Yeah. Extrememly troublesome."  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A raven haired man lay back upon the hospital's bed, glowering at a young woman bandaging his arm. He finally spoke up in a cocky montone voice, "You don't have to do that, Sakura. I can take care of myself."

The young pink haired woman rolled her eyes, "If you could take care of yourself, then you wouldn't be here now would you."  
He rolled his eyes, "Hnn," the normal Uchiha response, however played across his face was a small blush and a smirk of satisfaction.  
Sakura continued doing her duty, knowing full well if anyone else were to do it, they'd have a black eye from Sasuke throwing utensils.  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Orochimaru hissed at Kabuto, "Uchiha Sasuke, and Uchiha Taraka. BOTH GONE!"  
Kabuto bowed lower wincing at Orochimaru's tone, "Yes, my lord. Both had been brought back to Konoha, and with the Hyrogan to tame the demons."  
Orochimaru's eyes boggled at this, "WHAT!"  
Kabuto nodded gravely and looked up, "I accept full responsibility for this, my lord."  
Orochimaru glared down upon Kabuto, "Prepare everyone for the attack. Rouse them all, and prepare them NOW!"

Kabuto quickly moved up and vanished, leaving Orochimaru to himself.  
"We cannot lose..." He hissed to himself.

**A/N: -le gasp- Orochimaru's pissed...what will happen next o.O?**


	14. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13: The Beginning of the End Pt 1**

Orochimaru crossed his arms, leaning against the wall of his room overlooking Sound. Kabuto knocked solemnly on the door, "Get in here," Orochimaru hissed. Kabuto slowly opened the door and walked in, "My lord, they are all ready to go." Orochimaru however nodded at this and turned his head to him, "It's about time you do something right."  
"I told you, I take full responsibility..."  
"SILENCE!" He sneered, and left the room meeting his shinobi in the village as Kabuto watched him leave.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In the Inuzuka district of Konoha, Taraka rested soundly in her bed beside Arashi who lay beside her. She looked up at the ceiling, arms behind her head, until she soon heard a knock on the door. Taraka's head shifted over to the door, and stood up striding over and sliding the rice panel door open to see Kiba. She smiled slightly, "Well, hello stranger."  
He smiled back, scratching his head, "Hey...Umm"  
Taraka's head shifted to the side and he finally met sight with her, and put his hand out. "Go for a walk?..."  
"I'd love too." She smiled, taking his hand and stepping out of her house into the brisk night. She entwined her fingers with his, and walked beside him and allowed him to lead her; behind them Akamaru and Arashi. It had been the first time in ages in which she had left the house due to her severe injuries and the threat Orochimaru would return to retrieve her. Kiba led her through the Inuzuka district, and a bit further, leading her out the gates of Konoha through the woods. Quite puzzled, Taraka looked over to him and spoke up, "Where are we going?"  
He smiled and looked over toward her, "It's a surprise, but we're almost there."

Kiba stopped and picked her up on his back, and started running leaping through some vast woodland areas. After a long run through the woods he came to a hault. Taraka's eyes widened as she gazed at the sight. A waterfall, falling over a calm, deep lake; moon reflecting off it's surface. Kiba smiled and removed his jacket and shirt, then stood up. Taraka blushed and put her hands behind her head, gazing at Kiba, while he snickered.

"So the Uchiha's blushing, huh?" He teased, just as cocky as ever.  
She playfully punched him in the arm, and kicked off her tabi, "Let's go Inuzuka."  
Kiba grinned, tackled her into the water, laughing. Kiba grabbed her and brought her down with him under water, momentarily the two resurfaced.  
"Do you like the surprise?"  
Taraka grinned, "Yes I do."  
She wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him resting her head on his shoulder. "It's a wonderful surprise."  
Kiba smiled back, and slowly began "Taraka...wanted to tell you...I...I...L-o," then suddenly he paused distraught.  
"Hnn?" She questioned, as the troubled look came across Kiba's face.  
"We have to get back, now!" He swam ashore and got out of the lake quickly putting his clothes back on once again, Taraka followed after him. Arashi and Akamaru came running toward them, and started whimpering partially covered in blood. Taraka's eyes widened at the sight of the two dogs, until suddenly her mind clicked. "OROCHIMARU!"  
She took off running with Kiba, into Konoha.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Orochimaru stood up high in the hospital, a huge grin across his face at the scene below. Several bodies lay littered on the grounds of Konoha, ANBU and Orochimaru's sound ninjas alike figting eachother. Kayla and Kakashi both back to back fighting off the numerous numbers of Sound ninjas who had penetrated Konoha's gates. Kayla and Kakashi both equally covered in blood, corpses around them and the fire burning on several buildings.

Sasuke however, had rested in the hospital slowly moved from his bed, snarling. Konoha was his home, and although he had left it, he wouldn't leave it become destroyed. He slowly limped out of the room into the hallway to grab his clothes, and he pulled them on. Sakura quickly rushed over to him, "Where do you think you are going, Sasuke-kun?"

Sasuke gruffly shook his head and responded, "I'm sorry Sakura. I'm not sitting here to watch Konoha be destroyed." Sakura was slightly take aback by his response, but nodded and grabbed a hold of him. "I'm coming as well."  
Sasuke looked back to her and smirked, nodding and quickly leapt out of the building and both started to fight.

Neji and TenTen were defending the Hokage's main entrance, Neji's kaiten blocking the wave of shuriken and kunai, while Tenten had covered the blindspot in his kaiten. Hyuuga Hinata had been with none other then Naruto, who she had recently been training with. Every single ninja of Konohagakure had raged war with sound at this point, while Orochimaru had his own plans to find Taraka and Sasuke.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Taraka ran out ahead of Kiba, reaching a gap in the gates of Konoha, in the midst of the flames over Konoha, had been Orochimaru arms across his chest. Taraka's azure eyes narrowed glaring toward the shadowy figure. Kiba however, had caught up to her and gaped at the scene of Konoha. Bodies from both Sound and Leaf alike littered the grounds, ashes overtaking the village. On the far side, Naruto can be seen fighting off a number of enemies, orange chakra from the fox demon emulating off every pore of his own body.

Taraka growled, her Sharingan snapping on, her three wheels spinning. Laughter escaped her, a type of maniacal laughter; she smirked and spoke up pressing her seal, demon form overcoming her. "The plan had worked well, Orochimaru-Sama. I am sorry for deceiving you."  
Kiba's eyes looked up to Taraka, awestruck, "Taraka!" He shouted with panic in his voice.

Sasuke soon came up beside him, also in his demon form, and pushed Kiba back. Orochimaru slightly smirked, pleased at his work and looked up to the two Uchihas. "Well, then it seems as though you two have helped with the attack. Hehe, it seems you two were more useful then I thought..."

Kiba's mouth hung open with a pained look in his face, and growled ready to spring with attack before a hand gripped onto his wrist. He turned around and looked up at Kayla and Kakashi. Kakashi had reached out to grab ahold of him and shook his head. "Have more faith in them."

Kiba raised a brow then could not, but watch skyward to the two Uchihas.

**A/N: HAHA! I will end here for now! Kaylachan if you happen to read this, please tell me your still alive. I'm worried about you.**


	15. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14: Beginning of the End, Pt 2**

Orochimaru grinned triumphantly as the two Uchiha's reported by either side of him, then began to cackle.  
"So, it seems as though this has all been part of their plan. Well done, Sasuke...Taraka."

Sasuke'scrimson eyes shifted over to Taraka, who in return gave a nod. "Taraka, NOW!" Yelled the dark montone voice of her cousin.  
In that instant the pair of Uchiha lunged toward the snake master, Taraka grabbed either of his arms and held him tightly while Sasuke began a form of seals.  
_Ox, Hare, Bird, Moneky, Bird.  
_Once the seals have been set, a enormous amount of dark chakra illuminated around his hand he set hiscrimson Sharingan directly upon Orochimaru. Taraka held his arms back together in a bind calling to her cousin,"Do it now, Sasuke."  
Without another moment's hesitation Sasuke pushed his hand directly into the chest of Orochimaru, his hand pushing straight through his chest andhitting up against Taraka. Blood spattered from Orochimaru's chest, and leaked from the corner of his mouth, while Taraka interecepted the blow from the dark chakra and started to plummet. Orochimaru cackled and pulled out of her grip landing down onto the rooftop as Taraka hit the streets of Konoha. Orochimaru simply grinned, "FOOLS! You think you two could kill me?"  
Around his chest a snake began to weave the bleeding hold in his chest, his pale skin turning to scales over his wound. Sasuke jolted up into the air again, and casted more katas, releasing a giant fireball from his mouth onto Orochimaru. His pale flesh began to burn and lose it's color to a scaley figure.

On the ground Taraka lay breathing heavily and holding her ribs in pain, her eyesight breathing heavily, she had momentarily been joined by Arashi, Akamaru and Kiba. Sasuke however, took his time once again to lunge at him with an even stronger chidori.Orochimaru's tongue leapt from his mouth and coiled itself around Sasuke's throat. His hand's glowed a puple chakra and he pushed his fingers into Sasuke's neck where the seal was given. Sasuke began to flail as his neck started to burn him once again. Sakura however ran below and tossed a kunai slicing Orochimaru's tongue from his mouth. He winced and pulled back holding his bleeding mouth and began to cough.

"KUCHIYOSE NO JUTSU!"  
Uzumaki Naruto, the loud mouth blonde of Konoha shouted, pushing his hand to the ground. A giant frog appeared from a cloud on the ground to the sky with Hinata by his side. He caught Sasuke on the frog and grinned, "Looks like I got here just in time."  
Shino, Chouji,Neji, Tenten, Shikamaru and Ino, all joined them at where Orochimaru had stood. Tsuunade soon met up with them, "Naruto, let me--"  
Naruto quickly interjected, "TSUUNADE BAA-CHAN! HELP THE ONES WOUNDED! We'll take care of him."  
Tsuunade stared up at him, however had no time to argue and quickly went off to help the fallen shinobi scattered within the village.  
Gamabunta the giant toad clattered against the building in which Orochimaru had stood upon, knocking down the building. Orochimaru leapt downwards to the ground to escape the building, in which Shikamaru stood up. "FORMATION INO-SHIKA-CHOU!"  
He shouted, as his team members gathered around, Chouji used his strength to hold Orochimaru, Shikamaru used his Kage Mane No Jutsu to hold him in place, and Ino had joined the two by throwing waves of kunai..Shino joined in and used his bugs to hold his feet down as well as drain chakra. Tenten, and Neji started to throw waves of kunai directly at Orochimaru as he struggled, giving Naruto the right amount of time to prepare.

"Kage Bushin no Jutsu!" He called out as a shadow doppleganger took his form. The real Naruto started to gather a ball of chakra while the doppleganger helped gather chakra. Orochimaru struggled to get free, however, all attempts failed and he was locked in the bind. The ball of chakra began to grow and he pushed his hand directly into Orochimaru's chest who intercepted the immense amount of chakra. He screamed in pain, as his heart was pierced and his body was thrown into the air.

_Boar, Dog, Tiger, Moneky, Ram_  
"Kuchiyose no Jutsu!"  
An immense purple snake shot up from the ground as it was summoned from a summoning seal, it's mouth wide open it caught Orochimaru's beaten lifeless body and swallowed him whole.  
"My revenge hasssss finally been fulfillled." Mando hissed, it's head turned to it's summoner, "You ssssshall now become my massster."  
The large purple snake slowly moved from it's place and back from where it had been summoned, Taraka simply nodded slightly pain across her face. Her right hand clenched over her bleeding ribs, she fell back and directly into Kiba's grasp.

Meanwhile, Gamabunta lowered it's head to the ground to allow Naruto off. Sakura ran to the frog and flung her arms around Sasuke's neck with tears of fear in her eyes; the fear he would die. Sakura immediatley began to perform a medical jutsu on him and work on healing his wounds. Naruto however, surveyed Konohagakure with wide eyes. Thousands of corpses littered the streets, buildings in flames and crushed  
"It's finally...over..." He mumbled surveying the scene.

Kiba held Taraka's body in his arms, and lifted her up slowly. Her body, covered in a deep crimson shade of blood through her ribs. Her Uchiha crest shirt, tattered from Sasuke's chidori on her body. Kiba closed his eyes, and hugged her close while beside him, the two dogs whimpered. It was indeed...finally over.


	16. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15: Aftermath **

"Three hundred and forty dead, eighty five injuries, and countless destroyed buildings." An ANBU member reported in, arms crossed across his chest staring toward his Hokage, Tsuunade.  
Tsuunade closed her eyes and grimaced at the results of the battle that had previously taken place in Konoha.  
The ANBU member sighed and changed the topic slightly, "However, it seems as though one major threat to Konoha has been taken down. It's all thanks to Kabuto on this part for distributing the information."  
Tsuunade sighed, "Is he still in the infirmary?"  
The ANBU nodded his head, "Indeed, Tsuunade-Sama."  
Tsuunade stood up, "Very well, you are dismissed sir."  
The ANBU member left as told, leaving Tsuunade to her room alone. She picked up a file and slowly read it over. The file of the Uchiha Massacre, the only threat possibly left for Konohagakure, for Naruto, had Kyuubi.  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

At the Inuzuka distict, Kiba paced around outside the door with Arashi and Akamaru who watched his every movement. The rice door panel slid open, and slowly Inuzuka Hana walked from it's corridors. Kiba quickly stopped and pivoted his head to her direction with curious eyes. Hana removed her gloves and moved aside for Kiba to enter, "She's alright, but in pain. A few cracked ribs, and a broken arm. Kiba's pained look soondispersed torelieved smirk, and he entered the room lookingdown at her in the bed. Arashi quickly ran into the room and jumped beside her in the bed, licking her face.  
"Haha, Arashi! Stop!" She chuckled at her partner, patting him with her good arm on his ears.  
Behind Arashi, Kiba soon took a seat on the floor on his knees, inspecting her.  
She smiled and looked over at him, "Hey...mutt." She half teased, a look of both discontent from her wounds could still be seen.  
Kiba raised a brow then grinned warmly, "Hey Uchiha." He sighed, and put his hand over hers this time, like she had once done for him.  
She blushed slightly however, entwined her fingers with his and spoke up, "Kiba?"  
"Hm?"  
"I need to tell you something."  
"What is it?" He asked with a full sincerity now.  
"...during the time, I lost control of myself. Kakashi told me of my demon side from the second stage of the curse. I couldn't control myself. However, last night, you were all I could think about during that stage." She paused momentarily and continued slowly, "Kiba...I think...I'm in love with you."  
Taken aback he slowly stood up, and smiled widely. His head slowly moved slowly toward her, and he placed his lips against her own, kissing her. Hana, who had stood at the door grinned watching her brother and the Uchiha, and left closing the rice panel door.  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Sasuke and Sakura stood outside of the Inuzuka district discussing over the health of Sasuke's cousin Taraka. Hana soon walked out, her hands at her sides, a calming grin over her appearance. Hana grinned toward the two and spoke softly, "She's alright. Kiba's taking very good care of her."  
Sasuke smirked, and Sakura gave smiled and tugged onto Sasuke's hand, toward the direction of their house.  
"Let's go and see them Sasuke-Kun."  
"Hn." He simply said, and followed after her disregarding the fact that she had his hand.  
Sakura walked over to the door, and slowly slid the door open quietly, surprised to see the two kissing eachother.  
Sakura started laughing and gave a sheepish smirk as Kiba and Taraka quickly pulled away from eachtoher.  
Taraka turned red, 'busted' she thought on the inside.

"Oy, Sasuke-Kun, Sakura-Chan. I didn't hear that you guys were coming to visit as well."  
Sakura grinned evilly, "Well I didn't know you were busy."  
Taraka's gaze followed Sakura's arm down to Sasuke's handa nd also grinned, "Well neither did I."  
Sasuke rolled his eyes and let go of Sakura's hand pulling something out of his pocket, it was a Uchiha crest necklace. Sasuke handed it to her, and smirked. Taraka looked down at it in awe, and immediatley knew the meaning of it, and looked up to her cousin.  
"You are my only family left, Sasuke-Kun. I thank you for this."  
Kiba sat on the bed and put his arm around herand pulled her in closer looking in curiousity. "What is it for?"  
Sasuke backed away and put his one hand in his pocket and the other taking Sakura's again answering, "Kiba, it's a crest for the highest ranking members of Uchiha. It symbolizes mastery of every aspect."  
Kiba nodded his head, "Well, I guess it's fitting."  
Sasuke shook his head, "You better take good care of her."  
Kiba raised a brow and tilted his head, "...I haven't before?"  
Sasuke smirked, "...actually no you haven't." With that, Sasuke tugged Sakura away with other plans in mind.  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
As the day passed the evening grew, and cherry blossoms fell from the spring's wind, Sasuke came to a hault and paused then abruptly turned around. He dropped to his knee, and pulled something out from his pocket this time something smaller in size. Sakura's eyes widened and watched his every movement. He pulled out a ring, and slowly spoke, "Haruno Sakura, would you...marry me?"  
Sakura's eyes widened, tears brimmed in her eyes and she nodded, "Yes."


End file.
